


Life And Death

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: The god of death had always hated the day of the dead.





	Life And Death

"The flowers look so lovely today, don't they?" Jongdae asks Minseok as they walk by the various array of plant life. Minseok nods in agreement as he tries to pick a rose to give to his husband, only to be dismayed at the rose wilts the second his fingertips touch them. Jongdae laughs at Minseok's attempt, his giggles sprouting colorful tulips at every laugh by the ground near him. He plucks the rose from Minseok's hand, and it regains it life. Minseok puffs his cheeks in annoyance, looking embarrased as they walk by the tombstones, all lighted with multiple candles with their respective mortals visiting them. 

This was the day of the dead, everyone rejoicing for their deceased ancestors by offering prayers and food to their graves. This same day had also been Minseok's, or better known as Xiumin's, the god of the dead, in the mortal realm, birthday. He always got annoyed everytime there was a party on his behalf in his land of the dead, everyone celebrating, all happy and giddy as their families remember them. 

He always thought birthdays were too unecessary, it was just a day, what was so special about it. Minseok had always thought that way until he met Jongdae. He met the young god as he accidentally ventured to the realm, in one of his birthday celebrations. He there looking over the partying souls like it was the last thing they could do right. The loud shouts and the bright lights had always infuriated him at this time of the year, he could never tell them off because the council had agreed to do.

The night had started with the same scenario, with an annoyed older god, and celebrating souls. He looks over his subjects from his castle. It was when something, or someone, shining that caught his eye. It was a glowing soul, and yet he produced life in the underworld. The people were shocked as every step Jongdae made, the ground sprouted life, which was severely uncommon to them. 

Minseok was shocked at first, how did this man turn up to his realm, with a trail of green grass and beautiful peonies following his steps. He saw the young man looking all happy as he partied with the souls, dancing with them to the lively beat of music. 

He comes down from his castle, annoyed at this mysterious man. The moment he had stepped out, he felt his heart skip a beat. This man, if not a god, was a masterpiece. He had the most attractive smile and the sweetest voice. He felt his eyes wander to those warm brown orbs that have noticed him. He felt himself come closer and closer until they were almost eye to eye. 

The way he moved in his loose garments as he sways to the rhythm of the drums were so graceful. Lithe hands flicking as he takes a hand of one of the dancing souls to twirl them, only to smile as he watches them laugh at his antics. He glows like a dim sunrise, looking slightly tan that accentuated his moles by the side of his head. He stops moving when he feels the god's eyes watching him intently. 

"You must be the god of the dead. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man bows slightly, showing a sign of respect to the older god.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He quickly asks the man. He will ask this man to be escorted outside his realm quickly if he doesn't answer his question. 

"My name is Chen, the god of life, but you can call me Jongdae." The man ,who was actually a god, replies softly, looking down sheepishly, a blush forming his cheeks as the silence ensues.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Chen." Minseok bows, Jongdae blush becomes redder, looking so cute in his white garbs. Minseok smiles a little, this man looks so etheral even when he was in the middle of souls, with music blaring in the background. It felt like it was just them, a god who advocates life, and a god who was death. Minseok did what he had to do.

"This music seems nice, care to dance with me, Jongdae?" He says before holding out his hand for the other to take. If Jongdae probably didn't take his hand that faithful night, they wouldn't be together today. They dance through the night, to the point they went back to the castle to rest. Minseok guided Jongdae to the palace gardens, where they sat by a bench under the solid moonlight telling stories. 

There, he started knowing Jongdae much more, his likes, dislikes, everything. He opened up too, he told everything he could, until Jongdae saw the sun rising by the horizon, his smile quickly fading as he saw the first rays of sunlight seep through. 

"It was time I returned to Earth, it was nice meeting you." His last words before he left Minseok alone in the gardens, confused. As he watches Jongdae's figure disappear into the crowd, he smiles, knowing that he'll see him again very soon.

 

"Brings back so much memories right?" Jongdae says as they sat down to a place far away from the cemetery. They had set up a little picnic for the two of them to enjoy for the night, even having the checkered blanket to sit on, just like mortals do. Jongdae had packed them a nice dinner to eat as they admire the humans visit their deceased loved ones.

He rests his head to Minseok's shoulder, watching the people from a distance, as gods they could never interfere with man's work. They were only tasked to keep the balance, life and death, no one could be alive for too long and there should be another life to go in the dead one's place. Jongdae had once detested his job, being the one in charge to give life, only to see what men do with life. He created the Earth for them to live in tranquility, to work together, not ruin each other, war, pain, sadness. 

He once lost faith in humanity and he wanted to wipe it all away, to start over. It was only Minseok who stopped him for doing it, who knew that the god of death was the one who would stop him from a mass apocalypse. Minseok calmed him, talked sense into him, told him that people still had good in them like once before. Jongdae felt so ashamed that it took him so long to realize that there was still hope in the world. 

 

"Do you still hate your birthday?" Jongdae asks, tracing Minseok's bones with his fingertips, he had always been a bit on the skinny side. He was skinnier before, but not as skinny now since Jongdae was feeding him. 

"How could I? You made it feel different now, and I love you for that." He teasingly says before shutting Jongdae's whines with a slow kiss. He could smell the fresh roses on his skin, taste the newly plucked strawberries on his soft lips. The way he would kiss Minseok felt so pure that Minseok felt his heart slowly swell in joy. 

They break apart feeling breathless, Jongdae hiding his flushed skin on Minseok's pale own as he catches his breath. Flowers blooming all around them, only to wilt just as quick if they touch Minseok. The two gods hold their hands gingerly as they bask in each other's presence. 

"Promise me, you'll never hate your birthday again." Jongdae says as he cups his face, he could feel Minseok's cold breath against his warm one. Minseok nods slowly, and pulls him for another kiss. 

Well, until the next holiday, Minseok will shower his darling with the attention he deserves. It doesn't even matter what day it was, as long as they love each other, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at @Geogoad there's some content there! You can also talk to me there ehe.


End file.
